Pariah
by Atlantos
Summary: OS et UA. Il était là depuis des heures, immobile. Sans bouger, sans parler, juste en train de ressasser les images d'un retour chez lui... Pourquoi est-ce que tout ceci était arrivé ?...


**Titre :** "Pariah" ("Paria", en anglais.)

**Pourquoi ?** Inspiration soudaine en regardant un AMV de FullMetal Achimist de JenAndBrother sur la chanson "This is War." de 30 seconds to Mars. L'image au temps 1:33 m'a donné le sentiment général, j'ai écrit dessus !

**Rating :** T, bien entendu...

**Disclamer :** Dark & Krad sont à Yukiru, les autres, à moi !

**Note :** Je pense le laisser en OS, pour l'instant... Sauf si il me vient une idée !

* * *

_**Pariah.**_

Il pleuvait. Le soleil commençait à décliner. Dark, assis entre deux racines d'un arbre centenaire, était resté sans bouger depuis le petit matin. Sans bouger, sans réfléchir, juste se repassant en boucle les images de la veille. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait manqué ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ceci était arrivé ? Il leva la main devant lui, puis observa l'eau couler sur son bras. Tout ce sang avait disparu… Le sang de sa famille…

Il serra son poing, et le ramena sur sa cuisse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux ailes étendues au sol. En une nuit, elles avaient perdues leur blancheur et s'étaient teintées de noir. Il soupira. Il était déchu.

_Il poussa la porte de chez lui avec un sourire. Sa famille devait déjà dormir depuis un bon bout de temps. Mais son sourire disparut très vite. Une odeur flottait dans l'air… Une odeur de sang…_

_Sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte, il se précipita à l'intérieur, monta les marches quatre par quatre et s'arrêta net. Dans le couloir, une petite fille était étendue au sol, tachée de sang._

_**- Erwenn !**_

_Dark se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle respirait encore !_

_- Nii…san…_

_- Ça va aller, p'tite sœur ! Je suis là !… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?…_

_Elle ne répondit pas, elle s'était évanouie. Il la prit avec mille précautions et alla vers une autre pièce, où l'odeur était bien plus marquée. Il se glaça. Ils étaient là, tous. Son père, sa mère, et son jeune frère. _

_Et une autre personne…_

_- Tu es enfin arrivé, Dark._

_Le reste de sa famille était là, au sol, baignant dans leur sang. Et cette autre personne, debout, lui tournant le dos, le bas de son manteau blanc taché de sang. Il se retourna légèrement, pour admirer l'expression effarée et désorientée de Dark. Dans le but de le provoquer encore un peu plus, il porta sa main ensanglanté devant son visage et la lécha légèrement. Cela marcha. Dark serra les dents et fit un pas dans la pièce, bien décidé à se venger. Mais le léger mouvement du poids plume qu'il tenait dans les bras le rappela à l'ordre. Erwenn avait besoin de soins immédiats. Ravalant sa rage, il fit volte-face et sortit en trombe de chez lui. Dès qu'il fut dans la rue, il sortit ses ailes. Deux ailes blanches, mais qui n'étaient plus pures. Ces violents sentiments, rage, colère, souffrance, peine, désespoir… Haine. Krad avait eu ce qu'il voulait depuis toujours. Il l'avait souillé, déchu. _

_Il allait s'envoler et se diriger vers le médecin le plus proche, mais un battement d'ailes derrière lui le fit dévier de son itinéraire initial. Il devait fuir, le plus vite possible. Et seule une fuite en terrain couvert les sauverait. Derrière la forêt, il y avait un autre village, et il était assez habile en vol pour faire vite._

Il s'était engagé dans cette forêt, mais Erwenn avait rendu son dernier souffle à peine quelques mètres parcourus. Alors il s'était arrêté là, l'avait enterrée près de cet arbre, où elle aimait jouer, et s'était assis où il était maintenant. Incapable de parler, incapable de bouger, incapable de pleurer… Et ses ailes avaient achevé sa transformation. Il était devenu un Ange Déchu. Un Ange Déchu aux Ailes Noires…

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleut toujours dans ce genre de situation ?…, demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Le ciel devait pleurer pour lui, en quelque sorte… Nouveau soupir, il s'adossa au tronc, les yeux fermés. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire, maintenant ?…

Il resta un moment le corps à nouveau immobile, mais pas ses pensées. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il rouvrit les yeux, une lueur au fond de ses pupilles. De la haine. Une envie de vengeance. Lentement, il se releva. Dark détailla le plumage noir, avec une certaine indifférence. Il était devenu un paria vis-à-vis des siens. Ses ailes battirent un grand coup, le propulsant au-dessus de la cime.

Mais avant de disparaître, il devait faire une dernière chose. Venger sa famille. Krad devait payer.


End file.
